


Seeing Blind

by Narry5Eva



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva





	Seeing Blind

Dear Preppy,

I have heard, have heard you speak a million words

Everytime you talked about your friends or just something that happened that day at Riverdale High, I listened. No, it wasn't because I cared. It was because it was you, preppy. I could listen to you talk all day and I wouldn't get tired of it.

Your voice is so soothing.

Now you're talking to me first  
I never thought you would

I didn't think you would talk to me, let alone send a text, after I told you about cleaning up the Blossom kids murder. I honestly had no clue about who killed him.

Oh, my, my, you just took me by surprise  
And I can't believe my eyes  
Oh, I must be seeing blind  
Oh, no I, you're too good to be all mine  
Now I'm looking in your eyes  
Oh, I must be seeing blind

You truly are too good for me, preppy. You're so gorgeous and hot and I can't believe I had the honor of having you as my boyfriend, even if it was a short period of time.

I never pretended to date you, preppy. You know that because I always come to you when you needed me or when I needed you. This was never just a stupid side job for FP. That day at the drive-in, I really did think that you were single most beautiful human I had ever laid my eyes on. Your lips looked so welcoming and I just had to take my shot. When I took you behind the drive-in and made out with you, it was purely because I liked you. I still like you.

I could never hurt you like that babe.

I was young, my heart was always on the run  
But you make lovin' fun  
I never knew it could be  
Hey, I see you from a different point of view  
I feel it's too good to be true  
I found my missing piece

I was young. I did things that I regret. I never wanted to clean up Jason's murder. I never wanted to use you as a dirty side project. Hell! I never even looked at anyone the way I looked at you.

Something about you just captivated me, Kev. Before you, loving someone was a task that I wanted no part of. You made it fun and exciting. It was like I was happy for once in my damn life. I never saw you as the sheriffs son. I always thought of you as my gorgeous preppy from the north side. When I saw you for the first time, I knew you were the piece I was missing all along.

I just wish I could have you back.

Oh, my, my, you just took me by surprise  
And I can't believe my eyes  
Oh, I must be seeing blind  
Oh, no I, you're too good to be all mine  
Now I'm looking in your eyes  
Oh, I must be seeing blind  
Oh, no

You really were to good to be mine. I guess I was seeing blind. I thought I could get out of this mess and finally tell you exactly what had been going on. My precious preppy, It was a never a game for me.

Oh, my, my  
When I look into your eyes  
It's a sight I can't describe  
Oh I must be seeing blind

And when I looked into your eyes, there was something I couldn't describe. I don't know whether it was hate or anger. But I know I never wanted to make you cry.

Oh, my, my, you just took me by surprise  
And I can't believe my eyes  
Oh, I must be seeing blind  
Oh, no I, you're too good to be all mine  
Now I'm looking in your eyes  
Oh, I must be seeing blind

I know you said "we were on the verge of falling in love," but the truth is....

Oh, I must be seeing blind

I already fell for you. I love you, Kevin Keller

Love,  
Joaquin


End file.
